This invention relates to devices for indicating photographic information, such as the shutter speed and the aperture value within a viewfinder, by using luminous bodies, in an electric exposure camera. A variety of such type indicating devices have been proposed. For example, a shutter-speed indicating device may be arranged such that the reciprocals of the shutter speed numbers are positioned for every exposure value, such as 1000, 500, . . . 1, on an indicating plate disposed within a viewfinder, with luminous elements disposed adjacent the respective numerals. At least one of the luminous bodies is illuminated in response to signals commensurate with, for example, the shutter speed, which are obtained from a light measuring circuit, so as to indicate the selected shutter speed.
In the case of an electric exposure camera, in which the exposure is automatically controlled, it is not always necessary to indicate the shutter speed or the aperture value for every value thereof, but it is sufficient to indicate at least three numerical values corresponding to the highest and lowest brightness limit and the blur limit of the exposure. In view of the above, the indicating devices of the prior art provide superfluous indications, with an accompanying increased number of luminous elements, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.